


Halloween With VampireJim

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween With VampireJim

## Halloween With VampireJim

by James Rellan

Not mine and no money made.

Happy Halloween everybody!

This story is a sequel to: Turning Blair 

* * *

Blair bounced through the ballroom making sure kids had enough to drink or enough candy. _Yeah, like kids ever get enough candy_ At least Blair's homemade candy was good for them with all natural ingredients. 

He caught sight of Jim in his Dracula outfit surrounded by ten small clones. Blair wondered what the parents would say if they knew Jim's fangs were real? He laughed as the little vampires gave their scariest snarls and growls. Fierce. 

Jim smiled at him over the scary half-pints. Blair gave his sweetest smile in return. 

Moving on, Blair watched the some games for a minute, fishing for prizes, apple bobbing, pin the stem on the pumpkin. He was so glad he'd talked Jim into hosting a Halloween party for the local children. 

_The kids need a safe place to trick-or-treat, Jim. We've got all this space, let's use it. We can do games and have a haunted house part. It'll be fun_

Jim's resistance to the idea lasted for all of two seconds after Blair turned wide blue eyes on him. Of course, Jim paid him back by following the Bela Lugosi school of fashion. Blair wouldn't dare admit that he thought Jim looked rather regal in the tux and cape. He also looked edible but that part would come later. 

Blair thought about going as a pirate but discarded the idea as overdone. He spent days agonizing over his costume. Finally, he decided to be a Jedi. When Jim laughed, Blair told him to think about all those layers he'd have to peel off to get to his Halloween treat. Jim's eyes gleamed in anticipation. 

The head vampire and his loyal troop of fanged menaces moved through the crowd, 'grring' at other kids and demanding candy from the adults in payment for bite protection. Blair held his hands out to the side and mimed 'no candy'. The head vampire shook his head sorrowfully. The little cape-flapping beasts urged Jim to take a bite. 

Blair barely managed to keep a straight face. Fortunately no one could see Jim's face. If they had the naked hunger may have caused a panic. 

Jim dramatically tilted Blair in his arms as the troops cheered and went for the neck. He gently scored the skin. It wasn't hard enough to break the skin or even redden it. But it was enough to arouse both men. 

"Later tonight," Blair whispered. 

* * *

Blair flopped back on the bed. "It's a good thing I have increased strength. Otherwise, the kids would've worn me out. 

"Jim?" Blair didn't receive an answer. He sat up and looked around the empty bedroom. He cast his vampire senses out and discovered Jim outside the french doors leading to their balcony. Hmm. What was he up to? 

The doors blew in and Jim slowly entered the room. Blair would've laughed at the corniness of it if he weren't so turned on. Jim stalked across the carpet intent on Blair. The predatory look in his eyes made Blair want to jump him. 

Shaking himself and trying to get into the spirit of things, Blair bolted for the door. He found his way blocked by a fast moving Jim. He backed away slowly occasionally making a move for a door. The feints and moves became a kind of dance that lasted until Jim lost patience and pounced Blair. 

"God, Jim. You took your time," Blair sighed happily. He let Jim carry him to the bed nibbling at his ear. 

Jim tossed Blair onto the bed and began removing his costume. Slowly, Jim crawled onto the bed and began removing Blair's costume. Blair growled at him and started to help. Jim laughed and pinned Blair's hands to the bed. "You said I could peel them off." 

"Dammit, I didn't mean take all night to do it," Blair said. He scowled at Jim's amusement. 

Layer by layer, the pieces of Blair's costume hit the floor until only the leggings remained. Jim leaned down and covered Blair's mouth with little pecking kisses refusing to give anything deeper. Lips and tongue roamed down the tempting neck where Jim bit but didn't break the skin. Blair moaned. Jim reached down and stroked the inside of Blair's thighs carefully avoiding the now hard cock. He moved down to the nipples licking and scoring them with his teeth. 

"Jiiiiim," Blair groaned. 

Jim ignored the plea and continued his leisurely trip down to the bellybutton where his tongue swirled around and dipped inside. He slid both hands up Blair's thighs brushing the erection with his thumbs then grabbing the waistband and pulling the cloth down just far enough to free the leaking cock. 

"Pleasepleaseplease." 

With a chuckle, Jim firmly gripped the base of the cock and licked the head. Blair shouted something incoherent and Jim opened his throat to take the cock all the way down. Jim barely held Blair down so he could suck. He incorporated licking and just enough scraping with the fangs to torment. 

Pulling away, Jim waited until Blair finished cursing him for stopping. Then he straddled Blair's abdomen and lowered himself down onto Blair's cock. Jim took Blair's hands and, with his own, stroked Jim's cock as he rode Blair. 

Blair knew he couldn't hold out much longer. One hand continued to rub and stroke Jim's dick the other pulled Jim down so they could kiss. A whispered 'I love you' made Blair shudder all over. "Love you, too." 

Blair moved his legs up to give himself more leverage so he could thrust harder into Jim. Jim moaned at the deeper penetration. They pushed and thrust against each other until Blair forced Jim's head to the side and sunk his fangs into the pulsing neck vein. Jim cried out as Blair fed while both hands gripped his ass forcing him to move faster and harder. Then Blair was coming and Jim leaned down to sink his fangs into Blair's neck his own cock spurting all over both of them. 

They continued to drink long after their bodies cooled down. Blair softened and slipped out of Jim but neither of them noticed. They reveled in the joy and pleasure of each other's blood. Eventually, they released each other kissing passionately then settling down to cuddle. 

"Jim?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Can I take my pants all the way off now?" 

Jim gave a snort of laughter and the pants removal turning into a tickling match. After the giggling died down, they snuggled again. 

"Happy Halloween, Jim." 

"Happy Halloween, Blair." 

* * *

End Halloween With VampireJim by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
